Des ramens instantanées alors
by Chibi Mow
Summary: NaseYoshi. PWP. Pour Nagase, la chasse au Tacchon est ouverte.


Auteur : Chibi Mow

Titre : Des ramens instantanées alors.

Résumé : Pour Nagase, la chasse au Tacchon est ouverte.

Note : Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès que c'est une fic NaseYoshi, il y a toujours un passage sur la nourriture -_-''

Des ramens instantanées alors.

Passant tranquillement la porte de l'appartement, Okura Tadayoshi se débarrassa de sa veste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin d'y prendre quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement pour lui, son trajet fut arrêté par la présence d'un individu qui se plaça juste en face de lui. Soupirant, Tacchon consentit quand même à demander à son amant quel était le problème. Enfin presque.

_ Nase-chan. J'ai faim.

Le sourire de Nagase Tomoya s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapait le bras de son cadet pour le tirer jusque dans la chambre sous les plaintes virulentes d'Okura. Enfin presque.

_ Allez ! Nase-chan ! Laisse-moi manger.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux dans la chambre, le Tokio ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer dessus empêchant ainsi son amant de la passer.

Voyant son trajet vers la cuisine totalement bloqué, le Kanjani laissa une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage avant de commencer à faire semblant de pleurer. Enfin Presque.

_ Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller manger ? Tu m'aime plus ?

Croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en prenant un air mauvais, Nagase ne répondit rien aux questions de son amoureux habitué à ses caprices.

_ J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'aîné leva un sourcil avant de se pencher pour se rapprocher du plus jeune.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Ben non. Je t'ai prévenu que je rentrais tard. J'ai pas vidé le frigo, ni les placards pendant que t'étais pas là. J'ai remplis la liste de courses. J'suis allé au travail et j'ai travaillé.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond pour réfléchir à se qu'il avait pu oublier de faire, Tadayoshi dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne savait pas. Ou alors c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore mis sur sa liste des ''règles anti Nase-chan fait la tête'.

Haussant les épaules en reportant son attention sur le Tokio, le Kanjani laissa sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres histoire de voir si son amant le pardonnerait avec une partie de jambes en l'air. Enfin, vu son expression, ça avait l'air mal partit.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

_ Ben si. Parce que t'es en colère.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase avant qu'il ne s'appuie de nouveau contre la porte.

_ Et si je te dis que tu n'a rien fais de mal ?

_ Alors pourquoi je peux pas aller manger ?

_ Parce que j'ai envie de jouer.

_ Jouer ?

_ Hm hm.

Le regard de Yoshi se fit paniquer avant qu'il ne recule de quelques pas afin d'être hors de la portée de son amant. Une fois assez loin pour que Tomoya ne puisse pas l'attraper, ou alors en débloquant la porte, Okura laissa son regard parcourir la pièce à la recherche d'une autre porte de sortie.

Voyant le mouvement de recul de son cadet, le Tokio souris un peu plus avant de tendre la main vers la clé qui servait à fermer la porte.

_ Non ! Laisse la clé !

Avançant doucement sa main vers l'objet de métal, Nagase observa son Yoshi chercher presque désespérément un moyen de sortie.

_ Je serais gentil. J'arrêterais de manger tant que tu ne m'y auras pas autorisé. J'irais même faire les courses. Et la lessive. Et le ménage. Et… Pitié Nase-chan.

Ne quittant toujours pas son sourire amusé, Tomoya attrapa la clé avant de la tourner. Une fois. Puis une deuxième. Puis il l'enleva lentement de la serrure faisant gémir Tadayoshi de désespoir.

Le regard toujours accrocher à la petite clé dont dépendait sa suivre, enfin presque, Tacchon essaya de raisonner son amant.

_ T'es trop vieux pour jouer, tu sais ?

Et pouf, la clé disparue dans la poche arrière du jean du plus vieux qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire.

Le regard plonger dans celui de l'autre, les deux amants scrutaient le moindre signe de mouvement que pourrait faire l'autre afin de pouvoir soit lui échapper, soit l'attraper. Evidemment, le plus trouillard des deux bougea en premier.

Courant jusqu'à la fenêtre, Okura vérifia qu'il se trouvait toujours au sixième, on ne sait jamais au cas où il aurait pu sauter. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour sauter par-dessus le lit en évitant son aîné, une main l'attrapa par la ceinture avant de l'attirer jusque contre un torse musclé. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, un bras solide s'enroula autour de sa taille empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

_ Ca ne sert à rien. La porte est fermée à clé.

_ Je pouvais toujours essayer, non ?

_ Si. J'aime bien te voir essayer désespérément de t'échapper.

La main libre de Nagase se glissa sous le haut de son cadet le relevant tout en caressant la peau qu'elle découvrait.

Attrapant le bas de son T-shirt de ses deux mains, Tadayoshi empêcha son amant de lui enlever.

_ Yoshi. Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'être gentil ?

Le souffle de son aîné glissant au creux de son cou fit remonter un long frisson de désir le long du corps de Yoshi qui essaya quand même de garder l'esprit focalisé sur sa fuite.

_ Le reste du temps. Pas quand tu veux jouer. J'aime pas quand tu veux jouer.

_ Comme si tu pouvais me résister.

La main qui jusqu'à présent était resté sur la taille du Kanjani descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe lui tirant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Le caressant à travers son jean, Tomoya sentit le corps de son cadet se détendre contre le sien.

_ Lâche ce T-shirt, Yoshi.

_ Non.

La main s'arrêta frustrant Tacchon qui enleva les mains de son haut laissant le Tokio l'en débarrasser. Une fois le bout de tissus perdu sur le sol, Nagase reprit les caresses qu'il avait stoppées tout en embrassant le dos à présent nu de son amant. Sentant le sexe de son cadet durcit contre sa paume, Tomoya souffla contre l'épaule de Yoshi avant de le pousser sans ménagement sur le lit.

Allonger sur le lit, Okura se retourna pour jeter un œil au plus vieux qui le regardait tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Déglutissant difficilement, Tadayoshi jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant de se décider à tenter sa chance pour la rejoindre.

Mais alors qu'il allait réussir à sortir du lit, une main attrapa son jean avant de le tirer de nouveau sur le lit. Le corps de son amant s'installa au dessus du sien empêchant toute retraite stratégique.

_ Tu te rappelle que j'ai fermé la porte à clé quand même.

_ J'avais oublié. Le stress sûrement.

_ Je connais un excellent moyen de faire passer tout ce stress.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche rapidement, le Kanjani posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse du Tokio espérant le garder loin de lui. Chose qui, évidement, ne marcha pas.

Tendant le bras jusqu'à la table de chevet, Tomoya ouvrit le premier tiroir pour en sortir l'objet qu'il cherchait sans même avoir à fouiller.

_ Pitié, Nase-chan. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

_ Mais c'est ça que je veux.

_ Je parie que même Ryo ne fais pas ça à Yamapi.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nagase alors qu'il les posait sur celles de son cadet.

_ C'est lui qui m'a prêté ce qu'il fallait la première fois.

_ D'accord. On supprime Ryo de nos amis alors.

Attrapant les hanches du plus jeune, le Tokio le recala correctement sur le matelas avant de lui attacher les poignets au montant du lit grâce à des menottes. Il n'avait pas encore finit de les fermer que déjà son amant tirait dessus pour essayer de s'en libérer.

_ Yoshi ! Arrête ça. Tu va te faire mal.

_ Enlève-les alors.

Embrassant Okura, Nagase lui fit bien comprendre que comme les fois précédentes, il ne les enlèveraient pas. D'ailleurs comme les fois précédentes, il sortit un foulard du tiroir de la table de chevet l'attachant devant les yeux de son cadet qui essaya de l'attendrir avec une moue boudeuse et un gémissement de désespoir.

_ Dis-toi que c'est mon caprice. Celui que tu dois accepter pour que je pardonne les tiens.

_ J'arrêterais de faire des caprices. Promis !

_ Si tu fais ça, je ne t'aimerais plus.

Les doigts du plus vieux glissèrent le long du torse du Kanjani s'arrêtant sur sa ceinture pour la détacher lentement. Pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de préparer la suite, Tomoya couvrit le torse de son amant de baisers avant de s'arrêter sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il lécha avec gourmandise.

_ C'est juste… Trop pas juste !

Les yeux grands ouverts pour essayer d'entrapercevoir au moins des ombres, Tadayoshi ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements de plaisir qui traversait ses lèvres. Le fait de ne pas savoir d'où viendrait l'attaque et pourtant de l'attendre décuplait le pouvoir de la moindre caresse que pouvait lui faire son aîné. Et si lui détestait être aveugle, Nase-chan adorait jouer avec lui dans cette situation. Les menottes n'étaient là que pour l'empêcher d'enlever ce fichu bandeau.

Sentant son pantalon quitter ses jambes, Tacchon frissonna alors que le souffle du Tokio flirtait avec la peau mise à nue de ses cuisses.

Remontant jusqu'au ventre de son cadet, Nagase laissa son souffle caresser la peau qui croisait son chemin avant de déposer un baiser juste sous le nombril tirant un nouveau gémissement à Okura qui recommença à tenter de se libérer. Le soupir fatigué que poussa Tomoya frôla la chair qui se trouvait à la lisère du boxer du plus jeune créant un long frisson qui lui parcouru le corps.

_ Arrête de tirer sur tes poignets.

_ Détache-moi.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

_ Peux ou veux ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tomoya résonnant juste à côté de l'oreille de Yoshi qui sursauta de ne pas l'avoir senti remonter jusque là. Une langue lécha le lobe de son oreille avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

_ Si tu continue à essaye de te libérer, je vais être oublié d'acheter des menottes plus grosse et solide sur lesquels tu pourras tirer sans te faire mal.

_ Parce que t'as encore l'intention de recommencer ?

_ Ca m'aide à faire passer le stress.

Sans que quelque chose ne puisse l'en prévenir, son boxer quitta son corps le laissant totalement nu sous le regard appréciateur de son aîné.

_ Fais comme tes sempai de Tokio. Bois de l'alcool.

_ Je préfère la technique de tes aînés de Kanjani. Pour une fois que les Kanjani ont une bonne idée.

Les doigts de Nagase passèrent des lèvres du plus jeune à son cou avant de glisser le long de son torse caressant son sexe le frôlant jusqu'à rejoindre ses cuisses avant d'aller se perdre sur ses fesses.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_ Je vais vraiment quitter les Kanjani. Et l'agence. Et Tokyo. Et…

_ Le genre humain ?

_ Oui.

Un bruit de tissus fit comprendre à Tadayoshi que Tomoya se débarrassait enfin de son T-shirt et que lui ne pourrait rien admirer du torse musclé de son aîné. Franchement, il détestait 'jouer'.

_ Parce que les extraterrestres ne sont pas pervers peut-être ?

_ Ben non. C'est des extraterrestres.

_ Il y a pas mal de films dans lesquels les envahisseurs qui soient humains ou alien violent les envahis.

_ Mais euh !

Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur sa cuisse puis disparu de ses sensations avant de réapparaître sur son nombril. Apparemment, Nagase avait envie de le goûter et s'amusait à passer sa langue sur le moindre bout de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Et ça en faisait de la peau.

C'est avec l'étrange impression d'être une glace qu'Okura entendit son ventre gargouiller avant que le rire du Tokio ne résonne dans la pièce.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses avoir faim dans un moment pareil.

_ C'est parce que j'avais faim avant que tu décide de jouer.

Un bruit attira son attention à sa gauche. C'était la porte. Quelqu'un venait de la déverrouiller.

_ Nase-chan ?

Aucune réponse. Donc son sempai l'avait abandonné totalement nu et mort de faim pour s'en aller manger sans lui ? Impossible. Aussi méchant que puisse être Nase-chan à l'attacher, l'aveugler et à le violer avec la moitié de son consentement, jamais il ne l'abonnerait comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

_ Ouvre la bouche.

Sursautant, Yoshi poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de son aîné. Une fois sûr qu'il ne craignait rien, enfin presque, Tacchon ouvrit la bouche comme on lui avait ordonné et quelque chose se glissa entre ses lèvres. Laissant sa langue aller rencontrer l'intrus, Okura fut heureux de sentir le goût du chocolat se répandre dans sa bouche.

Mais alors qu'il dégustait tranquillement son encas, une langue taquine décida que son goûter à elle serait son sexe. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se cambrait de plaisir avant que Tomoya réitère son coup de langue.

_ Hmm hm hmmhm hm hmhmm.

_ Pardon ?

Avalant rapidement son carré de chocolat, Tadayoshi se lécha les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Je disais ''Laisses-moi finir de manger'' surtout avant de faire ça !

Un léger souffle caressant sa cuisse fit comprendre au Kanjani que le Tokio était amusé par sa remarque se qui lui tira un sourire. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à se que son aîné reprenne se qu'il était entrain de faire, c'est sur ses lèvres que le contact se fit. Un soupir lui échappa alors que Nagase s'éloignait de lui heureux de pouvoir continuer à jouer avec son cadet.

_ J'ai pas dis ''Ne fais pas ça'' à ce que je sache.

_ Et après c'est moi le pervers ?

_ Oui.

_ Lequel de nous deux réclame une fellation ?

_ Fallait pas la commencer.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Tomoya avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur la joue du plus jeune. Ses mains attrapèrent les hanches d'Okura qui grogna de ne pas avoir ce qu'il avait demandé. Attendant encore quelques secondes que Tacchon perde espoir, Nagase embrassa le sexe de son amant avant de le prendre totalement en bouche.

Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yoshi alors que son dos se cambrait à ce simple contact. Son aîné savait se servir de sa langue, jamais il ne dirait le contraire.

Un cri passa ses lèvres alors que Nagase glissait l'un de ses doigts entre ses fesses commençant à le préparer pour la suite sans arrêter les va et viens de sa bouche sur le sexe de son cadet. Tirant un grand coup sur les attaches qui entravait ses poignets Tadayoshi espéra faire comprendre à son amant qu'il en voulait plus mais Tomoya ne fit rien.

_ Nase-chan. Plus vite.

Ralentissant le rythme qu'il appliquait sur le membre tendu du Kanjani, le Tokio inséra un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de son amant qui se tendit sous l'intrusion.

_ Je te déteste quand tu fais ça.

Tirant à nouveau sur ses poignets, Okura tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer tout sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien.

Levant les yeux vers le visage du plus jeune, Nagase poussa un soupir qui fit gémir Tacchon, avant d'accepter d'accélérer son mouvement afin que son amant arrête de se blesser en tirant sur les menottes. Son regard ne quitta pas pour autant le visage de Yoshi lui permettant de profiter de la beauté de son amant entrain de prendre du plaisir.

Serrant fortement ses paupières, Tadayoshi essayait d'oublier que quelque chose lui bloquait la vue. Un gémissement plus rauque que les précédents lui échappa alors qu'il arrivait presque à imaginer les lèvres de Tomoya entourant sa virilité. Une décharge électrique traversa tout son corps alors qu'un troisième doigt pénétrait son intimité.

Faisant quelques va et viens de plus, Nagase vit tous les muscles de son amant se contracter alors qu'il se libérait entre ses lèvres. Couvrant de baisers le torse d'Okura, le Tokio attendit que sa respiration se fasse à nouveau régulière avant de recommencer à masturber le membre de son cadet.

_ Non. Attends.

_ Attendre quoi ?

_ Que la voisine vienne me sauver ?

_ T'as de l'espoir.

Dévorant le cou du Kanjani, Tomoya y laissa un énorme suçon qui serait plus que difficile à cacher. S'installant correctement entre les cuisses de Yoshi, Nagase déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement.

_ Je me vengerais.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu devras m'acheter encore plus de chocolat.

_ Aucun problème.

_ Et je serais encore plus envahissant.

_ Je suis pas sûr que se soit possible.

_ Et je… Euh…

_ Cherche pas. T'arrivera pas à m'en empêcher.

Un gémissement de désespoir passa les lèvres de Tadayoshi alors que Tomoya commençait à frotter son sexe entre ses fesses.

_ Alors dépêche-toi de finir.

_ J'aime prendre mon temps.

_ Les juniors ont raisons quand ils disent que t'es un monstre.

_ Ils disent seulement que j'ai l'air méchant.

_ Et ben t'as pas que l'air.

Le rire du Tokio résonna dans la pièce alors que le Kanjani laissait sa lèvre inférieure s'avancer pour montrer qu'il boudait. Attrapant la lèvre de son cadet entre ses dents, Nagase commença à la mordiller gentiment.

Doucement, Tomoya fit pénétrer son membre à l'intérieur de son amant qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de traverser ses lèvres que le plus vieux s'empressa d'embrasser.

L'une des mains de Nagase glissa le long du dos de Tacchon, qui se cambra sous la caresse, avant de passer sur les fesses rebondit du plus jeune pour finir par effleurer la cuisse. Incitant Okura à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, Tomoya amorça un premier mouvement de bassin tirant un long gémissement à son cadet.

D'un léger mouvement de poignet, Tadayoshi fit tinter les chaînes de ses menottes attirant l'attention de son amant dessus.

_ Je les enlève si tu me promets de ne pas enlever le bandeau.

_ Je ne peux pas promettre ça.

_ Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Déposant un baiser au creux du cou de son cadet, Nagase recommença à se déhancher forçant Tacchon à attraper les barreaux du lit pour garder un pied dans la réalité. Embrassant le Kanjani, Tomoya accéléra son mouvement de va et vient augmentant les gémissements de Yoshi. Sentant les cuisses de son cadet se resserrer autour de ses hanches, le Tokio accéléra encore son déhancher espérant faire perdre la tête au Kanjani ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisqu'Okura commença déjà à crier.

Si il avait eu les mains libre Tadayoshi aurait attiré le visage de son aîné jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément mais les menottes l'en empêchait.

_ Nase-chan.

_ Hm ?

_ Embrasse-moi.

S'exécutant, Nagase serra sa main sur la hanche de son cadet alors que lui aussi commençait à se perdre dans le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir Tacchon. Se séparant des lèvres de son amant à bout de souffle, Tomoya laissa sa tête tomber sur les épaules du plus jeune alors que le rythme de ses va et vient se faisait irrégulier.

Un nouveau cri passa les lèvres de Yoshi alors qu'il se répandait entre leurs deux ventres. Sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe, Nagase ne tenu pas plus longtemps et se libéra à son tour à l'intérieur d'Okura.

S'écroulant sur le corps de son cadet, le Tokio essaya de retrouver une respiration correcte avant de se dégager de la prise de Tadayoshi pour s'étaler sur le lit à côté de lui.

_ C'est bon ? T'as fini de jouer ?

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir.

_ Détache-moi.

_ Pas encore.

Tirant un grand coup sur ses poignets, Tacchon fit grogner Tomoya qui se rapprocha du plus jeune pour s'étaler de tout son long sur lui.

_ Tu m'écrases.

_ C'est pour t'empêcher de tirer sur les menottes.

_ Même comme ça je peux encore le faire.

S'apprêtant à prouver à son aîné qu'il disait vrai, le mouvement de Yoshi fut bloqué par les mains de Nagase entourant ses poignets.

_ Maintenant tu peux vraiment plus.

Voyant le Kanjani lui tirer la langue, le Tokio l'attrapa entre ses lèvres embrassant doucement son cadet. Récupérant la clé qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, Tomoya détacha les poignets d'Okura qui s'empressa d'enlever le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue.

Clignant des yeux pendant quelques secondes, Tadayoshi se réhabitua doucement à la lumière avant de regarder le corps nu de son amant qu'il n'avait pas pu voir avant.

_ Nase-chan.

_ Hm ?

_ J'ai faim.

Comme pour prouver les paroles de son propriétaire, le ventre de Tacchon grogna faisant rigoler le Tokio.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Du chocolat.

_ Yoshi, je parlais du dîner.

_ Je veux du chocolat quand même. Et t'es obligé de faire se que je veux !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomoya alors se redressait attrapant son boxer pour l'enfiler rapidement avant se diriger vers la cuisine.

_ Des ramens instantanées alors.

Fin

Euh… En ce moment, je prie pour que le lemon vous ai plut parce que sinon…

J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu écrire autant avec une idée aussi débile mais bon ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
